


All It Took

by Vanessa_Cocotea



Category: Doctor Who: Eighth Doctor Adventures - Various Authors
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1504823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanessa_Cocotea/pseuds/Vanessa_Cocotea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From 2008:</p><p>A strange little thing involving weird imagined qualities of alien technology and the best friends of said technology...</p>
            </blockquote>





	All It Took

"What is it, old girl? You're sounding positively dejected." The Doctor looked at his beloved time machine with concern and a certain puzzlement.

The time rotor was dark, the console had no lights, though, otherwise, it seemed to be working. And the TARDIS herself was making strange, low, moaning sorts of noises. The Doctor took off his green velvet coat, rolled up his sleeves and got down to have a look.

After several minutes of tinkering, he found the cause. "Ah, that's it! No wonder you're so sad. Back in a tick!" He got up and went over to one of the file drawers near the conservatory area. He'd just found the necessary item, when he was nearly bowled over.

"AH! Watch it there, old chap!" Wolsey had sped into the console room in pursuit of a mouse. In his haste to catch his prey, the cat had knocked the tiny object out of the Doctor's hand. The Doctor managed to steady himself on the piano, and thus avoided falling over. He started to search for the tiny part.

Fitz walked in to see the Doctor on his knees in amongst the pot plants. He had his glasses on and was peering in the most obscure of places. "What's with the console? Why's it so dark? And what are you looking for this time? Maybe I can help." The Doctor grinned his thanks and Fitz got down and started to look under the piano. "So what am I looking for, anyway?"

The Doctor smiled. "You could say, the TARDIS's best friend. Shiny and about 5.3 millimetres across."

"You've got to be joking! I'm gonna need a torch and a magnifying glass. Be right back." Fitz started to get up and bumped into the Doctor who was looking under the chair by the piano. "Sorry!" muttered Fitz. The Doctor mumbled something that sounded like, "'skay.".

Fitz had just found a torch, when he heard the Doctor shout, "YES!" Fitz looked at the tiny object in the Doctor's hand. "That's it?? That's what keeps the console and time rotor lights on??"

"Amazing, isn't it?"

"I suppose the explanation as to exactly how is too complicated and technical, right?"

"You could say that, yes." The Doctor grinned.

"Then I'll just ask what the problem was."

"Well, as you can see, this one here is terribly scratched and worn down. It takes two to do the job and it would seem that this one," He held up the former part and Fitz could see it was in pretty bad shape, "had somehow slipped out of alignment and got damaged by the other. The old girl's lucky I had a few extras on hand."

"Hmm. Never would have thought those things were helping to keep the lights on the console and in the time rotor working, but I guess it does make a sort of sense." Fitz smiled.

The Doctor walked over and installed the tiny bit of crystalised carbon. The lights came on in less than a minute. They twinkled in gratitude. The two men grinned at each other.

Then the Doctor quipped, "Diamonds ARE a girl's best friend."

FIN


End file.
